


Oh no, not amnesia!!

by Tarash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amnesia, Confessions of love, Deliberate Bad Fanart, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately unfinished, M/M, Over the top Britishness, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan finally admits to Phil that he loves him but then Phil falls down and has AMNEISIA~!!!!!</p><p>What will Dan do???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh no, not amnesia!!

Dan sighed longingly as he looked at Phil. Phil was still asleep in his bed, with his fringe covering one of his eyes in an adorable way. But Dan wasn’t staring at Phil in a creepy stalker way! Because Dan wasn’t a creepy stalker! He was very much in love with his colleague-cum-roommate, but he didn’t have the courage to tell Phil.

 

It made living with him very hard, in more than one sense.

 

So anyway Dan was watching Phil longingly and decided that he had had enough. He would no longer pine after Phil and his tight and ridiculously patterned shirts! He would tell Phil how he felt, and they would handle the situation like adults.

 

Well, as far as either of them were adults.

 

Dan noticed Phil started to stir, and then walked out of his bedroom, because he didn’t want to be there when Phil woke up, in case Phil did think Dan was being a creepy stalker. It would take a long time to explain things and that was no way to start a confession of love.

 

Instead, Dan busied himself in the kitchen by preparing tea just the way Phil liked it, in his favourite dinosaur mug with lots of milk, and he also poured Phil’s favourite cereal in a bowl, adding just enough milk.

 

By the time Phil entered the kitchen, the breakfast was ready. Phil yawned and stretched his arms above his head, revealing a strip of skin that Dan longed to touch. “Morning, Dan! Oooh, breakfast! Lovely, what did I do to deserve that?”

 

“Hnng,” said Dan, staring lustfully at the bare skin.

 

“I say, what was that, old bean?” asked Phil as he wandered over to his tea. “Ooh, delightful! What a thoroughly decent chap you are, Daniel.”

 

“I love you,” said Dan, who couldn’t help himself. Phil was just too adorable and sweet and smexy for his own good!

 

Phil sipped his tea and let out a happy sigh. “I am sorry, old bean, I didn’t entirely catch that?”

 

Dan’s breath caught as Phil eyed him over dinosaur mug. He could play coy and lie. Or he could be brave. He decided to be brave. “I love you, Philip. I always have. You’re sweet and kind and lovely and just the kind of dork I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

 

Phil raised an eyebrow. “Daniel,” he said, “I must admit I am rather taken aback by that declaration! It is not something I ever expected you to say, but now that it has, I must admit that I – I – I might return those… affections.”

 

Dan stared at him. “Are you saying you love me too?”

 

“Oh, balderdash, Daniel! Let me take you into my arms!” cried Phil and he put his dinosaur mug back on the counter and swept Dan in an embrace and then they made out and it was with tongues and superhot srsly, Dan got hard and started to hump Phil’s leg and everything because he was so full of all that pent-up desire for his BFF.

 

So after they made out for a bit, Dan pulled back. “Oh, Phil, you have made me the happiest man in the world!”

 

 

_(the light in the fanart symbolises the love between them omg)_

 

“Nonsense, dear boy, for I am clearly the happiest man in the world!” Phil kissed Dan’s nose.

 

“I’ll turn the telly on and we can have our breakfast while watching!” Dan said, already picking up all their bowls and cups because he has that many hands, obviously.

 

“Wonderful idea, old bean,” Phil declared.

 

Dan made his way over to the living room and turned on the telly to Phil’s favourite anime. “Phil, are you coming to watch telly with me or what?”

 

But then there was a horrible loud THUNK in the kitchen! Dan rushed over! It was Phil! He had slipped on the slippery kitchen tiles and had landed with his hand on the floor. “Oh no, Phil, are you all right?” dan asked, kneeling by his side. He gently lifted Phil’s head, feeling for blood.

 

Phil opened his eyes, and his gaze locked onto Dan’s. “Who are you?” he asked.

 

Dan’s heart sank! Oh no! Phil had got amnesia! What was he going to do now???

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha I know this is an evil cliffhanger but I will write more if I get 10 nice reviews ^_^.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [will (you) ever (remember) me (my) love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308746) by Anonymous 




End file.
